W.I.T.C.H. (upcoming TV series)
Alessandro Barbucci Barbara Canepa |Row 3 title = Developed by |Row 3 info = Dana Terrace Daron Nefcy |Row 4 title = Voices of |Row 4 info = Candi Milo |Row 5 title = Composer(s) |Row 5 info = Sunna Wehrmeijer Brian H. Kim |Row 7 title = No. of episodes |Row 7 info = 26 |Row 8 title = Executive producer(s) |Row 8 info = Dana Terrace Daron Nefcy |Row 10 title = Production company(s) |Row 10 info = Disney TV Animation |Row 11 title = Distributor |Row 11 info = |Row 12 title = Original network |Row 12 info = Disney Channel |Row 14 title = Related shows |Row 14 info = W.I.T.C.H (2004 TV series) }}W.I.T.C.H. is an upcoming American-Irish animated television series, produced by Disney Television Animation and . It currently being developed by Dana Terrace creator of and Daron Nefcy creator of . The series is loosely based on the Italian comic books of the of the same name. It is the second adapation of the series following the 2004 series of the same name that aired on , this will be the fifth series to be done by a woman. It will air on Disney Channel. Plot Will, Irma, Taranee, Cathy, Hei Lee and allies Caleb and Blunk continue their battle with the forces of darkness as they face new enemies from other realms as well as old enemies while maintaining their lives as college students. Voice Cast * - Will Vandom *Candi Milo - Irma Lair/Mrs. Knickerbocker * - Taranee Cook * - Cathy Hale * - Hei Lee *Greg Cipes - Caleb *Steve Blum - Blunk, Raythor *Sabrina Carpenter - Elyon Brown * - Prince Phobos *Dee Bradley Baker - Martin Tubbs/Aldarn/Lord Cedric/Frost the Hunter *Kath Soucie - Nerissa *Jason Marsden - Matt Olsen * - Yan Lee (spirit) * - Lady Miranda * - Tracker * - Vathek & Coach O'Neill *Cam Clarke - Dean Collins Development Disney has been working on a reboot of 2004 series, due to no renewal for a third season, it will be featured in an anime-inspired style. The series has a 78-episode commitment from Disney TV Animation. The series will be produced by Disney Television Animation and , Dana Terrace creator of and Daron Nefcy creator of will serve as showrunners. Animation will be outsourced to Sugarcube in South Korea and Sniple Animation in the Philipines with additional background and layout from Boulder Media. Candi Milo, Greg Cipes and Steve Blum will reprise respective roles as Caleb, Irma and Blunk from the original series with returning as voice director like the original series recording will take place at . The rest of the cast will consist of as Will, as Taranee, as Corneila and as Hay Lin with Sabrina Carpenter as Elyon, plus most of the original cast members from the first series also reprising their roles. It will air on Disney XD in the due to the previous show history with Toon Disney and Jetix before their defunct in 2009 and Disney Channel as well. Music Sunna Wehrmeijer and Brian H. Kim will score the series with Kim will also serve as sound designer and composer of the first series will serve as music editor and cordinator. Category:Disney shows Category:TV Shows based on comics Category:Fantasy Category:Adventure Category:Animated Series Category:Anime-influenced animation Category:Television programs featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:English-language television programming Category:Disney Television Animation Category:Disney Channel Category:TV-Y7-FV Category:2D animation Category:Hand-drawn animated television series